Chaos Faction (2018)
Chaos Faction is a 2018 video game remake of the 2006 Flash game also titled Chaos Faction and its 2010 sequel Chaos Faction 2, developed and published by Dissolute Productions and releasing on PC, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PS4. Characters There are 8 initial characters in Chaos Faction; Zack, Dexter, Punk, Derek, Kevin and Bruce all return from the sequel Chaos Faction 2, released in 2010. There are additionally 2 extra characters original to Chaos Faction (2018), Joey and Annie. Every other character is unlocked either by completing Campaign levels, or by accomplishing Achievements. Campaign There are 75 levels in Chaos Faction, divided into 15 Zones. There are 4 initial levels in every Zone, and when all 4 are completed a 5th level is unlocked. Final Zone is initially locked and requires the completion of the 14 other Zones to be unlocked. In every stage, the player has 5 lives during Zones 1-5, 6 lives during Zones 6-10 and 7 lives during Zones 11-Final; losing all lives results in a Game Over. Zone 1: Town Tussle: Campaign Description: Looks like the bullies are up to rowdiness and delinquency! A little vigilantism may solve the trick... Deathmatch Description: A not-so friendly neighbourhood with an alarming frequency of car crashes. Keep an eye out for the debris! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Punk (5 lives) Enemies: Derek (2 lives), Kevin (2 lives), Bruce (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: None Unlocked Weapons: Baseball Bat, Slingshot Anarchy Alpine: Campaign Description: The local redneck's taken you on a cryptid hunt in the alpines. Surely it'll go over well... Deathmatch Description: The alpines sure are a beautiful sight, completely untouched by human hands. The tunnel from one end to another is your friend. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Redneck (4 lives) Enemies: Gorilli (x2) (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: Redneck, Gorilli Unlocked Weapons: Axe, Rifle Tribal Trouble: Campaign Description: Monkeys, monkeys and more monkeys! The Umbungo tribe is going bananas over the pests, so they've got you to help with hunting them out! Deathmatch Description: Welcome to the jungle. We have coconuts and bananas that can be shaken from the trees. Please enjoy. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Umbungo (4 lives) Enemies: Monkey (x5) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Umbungo, Monkey Unlocked Weapons: Spear, Blowdarts Farmageddon: Campaign Description: You're a farmer. He's a farmer. You're getting infested by foxes. He's getting infested by foxes. But who cares about him or his dog? Deathmatch Description: It's a nice day out on the farm. The apple tree surely bears some fruit... but the cow stampede is a real nightmare! Objective: Defeat more enemies than Douglas and Dog before time runs out. Time Limit: 2 minutes Neutral: Douglas (Infinite lives), Dog (Infinite lives) Enemies: Fox (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Douglas, Dog, Fox Unlocked Weapons: Pitchfork, Rake, Chicken Locked Level: Chaosseum: Campaign Description: Bread! Circuses! Are you not entertained by the sands being stained with the blood of honourable warriors? Then shed more! Deathmatch Description: Looks like everyone's willing to watch you all slaughter each other. Those who they show favour to will be rewarded! Objectives: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Lion (x2) (2 lives), Tiger (x2) (2 lives, only appear after all Lions are defeated), Gladiator (3 lives, only appears after all Tigers are defeated) Unlocked Characters: Lion, Tiger, Gladiator Unlocked Weapons: Trident, Net Zone 2: Grave Situation: Campaign Description: There's no more room in hell, so the dead has risen. However, you're here to re-kill them before the apocalypse begins! Deathmatch Description: This graveyard contains bouncy spider webs and an undug grave. The careless shall be buried here. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Zombie (x2) (2 lives), Reanimated (x2) (2 lives), Undead (x2) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Zombie, Reanimated, Undead Unlocked Weapons: Shotgun, Chainsaw Castle Hassle: Campaign Description: Under siege, and the whole battalion has been wiped out except for a single guard! Forget about chivalry in this dire situation and hold the line until reinforcements arrive! Deathmatch Description: The blaze rages as the siege continues. A single arrow signals the forthcoming of an entire volley. Objective: Survive until time runs out. Time Limit: 2 minutes Allies: Guardsman (3 lives) Enemies: Knight (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Guardsman, Knight Unlocked Weapons: Crossbow, Broadsword Unstill Life: Campaign Description: When life imitates art, art imitates life. And it looks like this poor artist's getting harassed by his own sketches! Help him out! Deathmatch Description: An artistic representation of green hills, a wooden shelter, and a sun that may blaze, burning anyone in its rays. Objective: Protect your ally (aka do not let them lose all their lives). Time Limit: 1 minute, 30 seconds Allies: Artist (3 lives) Enemies: Sketchman (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Artist, Sketchman Unlocked Weapons: Paintbrush, Eraser Shaolin Sparring: Campaign Description: The Shaolin promote the way of the true warrior. How about a one-on-one spar to test it out? Deathmatch Description: A perfectly flat sparring ring in the middle of the mountains! No hazards, skill only! Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Shaolin Monk (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Shaolin Monk Unlocked Weapons: Staff, Hook Sword Locked Level: Wild West: Campaign Description: YEE-HAW! It's high noon, and even a rockslide won't be enough to prevent a showdown! When he says draw, hold your horses. Deathmatch Description: Eagles, horses and tumbleweeds won't bother you as you get a taste of the Wild West. The rockslide will. Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Cowboy (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Cowboy Unlocked Weapons: .357 Magnum, Lasso Zone 3: Arctic Assault: Campaign Description: Better put on some warm clothes as you protect the penguins from harm in this ice world! Deathmatch Description: The aurora borealis is a beautiful sight, but the icicles and the seal's bouncing ball will be a distraction. Just warning you. Objective: Protect your allies. Time Limit: 1 minute, 30 seconds Allies: Penguin (x2) (5 lives) Enemies: Eskimo Mo (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Penguin, Eskimo Mo Unlocked Weapons: Iceball, Ulu Alleyway Attack: Campaign Description: Gangsters have been summoned to pull a hit on you and your fellow detective. Beat them at their own game! Deathmatch Description: The right leads to a dead end wall. The left leads to an open manhole. And headlights obscure vision sometimes. Any questions? Objective: Defeat the enemies and protect your ally. Allies: Detective (5 lives) Enemies: Gangster (x6) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Detective, Gangster Unlocked Weapons: Tommy Gun, Magnifying Glass Fridge Fight: Campaign Description: They came from the fridge... literally. It's up to you to throw them in the trash because they've gone past their expiry date! Deathmatch Description: Three platforms, all in a column. On the middle, you'll freeze slowly. On the bottom, you'll freeze quickly. Got that? Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Cheese (x3) (2 lives), Milk (x3) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Cheese, Milk Unlocked Weapons: Grater, Cold Pack Water Spout War: Campaign Description: Itsy bitsy spiders climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain (AKA you) and hopefully washed the spiders out! Deathmatch Description: The inside of a water spout is as narrow as you expect it to be. Once the rain begins pouring, stay close to the walls if you don't want to be flushed away! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Spider (x4) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Spider Unlocked Weapons: Web, Egg Sac Locked Level: Wrestling Ring: Campaign Description: It's a no-holds-barred event in the ring of champions! Can you last 3 minutes against this tough guy? Deathmatch Description: Use the ropes to get to the light fixture and bring it down upon your foes! But don't spend too much time out of the ring... Objective: Survive until time runs out. Time Limit: 3 minutes Enemies: Wrestler (Infinite lives) Unlocked Characters: Wrestler Unlocked Weapons: Steel Chair, Fork Zone 4: Shore Booty: Campaign Description: Are ya ready, kids? Because Captain Black and his crew is! Only one seadog is going to find that buried treasure, and the other shall live at Davy Jones's locker! Deathmatch Description: The island sure has a bunch of coconuts hidden in its palm trees. Too bad about the cannonballs from the nearby pirate ship, though... Objective: Defeat all enemies Enemies: Captain Black (5 lives), Pirate (x2) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Captain Black, Pirate Unlocked Weapons: Cutlass, Cannon, Rum Bottle Mouse House: Campaign Description: Those pesky mice, thinking that they can get away with making merry while the cat's away. Time to make them regret their revelry! Deathmatch Description: Mice hide in this lounge behind the mouse hole, thinking that the cat cannot fit its paw through it. They are wrong. Dead wrong. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Mouse (x6) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Mouse Unlocked Weapons: Cage, Rat Poison Valhalla Vexation: Campaign Description: A warrior's heaven? Sweet! You can engage in any desire you want, whether it'd be good food and a well-deserved pause from combat... or chaos as usual. Deathmatch Description: The advertising of Valhalla as a warrior's paradise sure doesn't lie. Mind you, the retracting rainbow bridge and the occasional beams of light stretch it... Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Viking (x2) (5 lives), Valkyrie (x2) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Viking, Valkyrie Unlocked Weapons: Battle Axe, War Horn Cursed Shrine: Campaign Description: A restless soul has invaded the shrine and is polluting the sacred ground! Help the miko put her to rest without any further casualties. Deathmatch Description: Sombre thoughts and a sinister atmosphere surround this Japanese shrine as you fight. When the fire goes dim, anyone not in the comforts of the flame will be taken by the curse. Objective: Defeat the enemy and protect your ally. Allies: Miko (5 lives) Enemies: Onryo (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Miko, Onryo Unlocked Weapons: Ofuda, Gohei Locked Level: Food Fight: Campaign Description: "May I take an order for chaos?" Yes, according to the chef. His ingredients are running wild and you've got to help him season them to perfection! Deathmatch Description: Food, glorious food! Absolutely delicious tastes of fighting... unless you fall into vats of boiling hot oil. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Chef (5 lives) Enemies: Burger (x2) (5 lives), Fries (x2) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Chef, Burger, Fries Unlocked Weapons: Frying Pan, Rolling Pin, Pizza Cutter Zone 5: Dam Busting: Campaign Description: You've been assigned to demolish the dam because of the disruption caused by the logjam. But at least there's beaver- oh wait, you have to take them out as well. Deathmatch Description: The stream pulls you forward, but at least there's the dam to prevent you from being swept away. It would be a shame if something happened to it... Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Beaver (x6) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Beaver Unlocked Weapons: Log, Twig Steampunk Scram: Campaign Description: Those were the good ol' times; where steam ruled everything. There were also unusually aggressive times as well... Deathmatch Description: The two blimps slowly drift to and fro each other regularly. Watch out when you try to jump from one deck to another! Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Steampunker (7 lives) Unlocked Characters: Steampunker Unlocked Weapons: Revolver, Stopwatch Dramatic Destruction: Campaign Description: There's a poor player strutting and fretting his hour upon the stage. A disgrace to the art of theatre must be thrown out... quickly! Deathmatch Description: The stage is perfectly flat, but the props (such as the clouds) can interfere. Also, stay in the spotlight for some power from the audience! And for dear God, stay away from the hook! Objective: Defeat the enemy. Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: Actor (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Actor Unlocked Weapons: Quill, Skull Slumber Party Showdown: Campaign Description: It's late at night and the host still think it's playtime. Send him to a good night's sleep... by force if necessary. Deathmatch Description: A bed. Yay. Except that the pillow is a bit bouncy, and the lights have an odd habit of turning themselves off. Now we're talking. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Sleepyhead (5 lives), Teddy Bear (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Sleepyhead, Teddy Bear Unlocked Weapons: Alarm Clock, Pillow Locked Level: Olympus Outrage: Campaign Description: The gods are a bit miffed that they're not being worshipped anymore. Just read them the pink slip for their own good. Deathmatch Description: Mount Olympus is clearly showing its age now; the tiles with cracks in them are unstable and cannot support heavy weight. There's still the occasional spark of thunder... Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: God (4 lives), Goddess (4 lives) Unlocked Characters: God, Goddess Unlocked Weapons: Icarus Wings, Medusa Head Zone 6: Spaced Out: Campaign Description: These aliens are NOT coming in peace- they plan to serve man and exterminate the planet! First contact was really not the best contact... Deathmatch Description: No oxygen is needed for combat near the docked rocket ship. UFO alert, though; they fire searing rays from their cannons! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Alien (x6) (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: Alien Unlocked Weapons: Ray Gun, Laser Blade Swamp Strife: Campaign Description: Somebody once told him that the world was going to roll him... and he's now stuck deep in the mire! Help him out before the creatures get him! Deathmatch Description: The air is very foul, and the waters and lily pads are murky. But there's something down there; something big. Something angry. Objective: Defeat all enemies and protect your ally. Allies: Hunter (3 lives) Enemies: Slimy (x5) (4 lives) Unlocked Characters: Hunter, Slimy Unlocked Weapons: Machete, Tranquillizer Gun, Bear Trap Mansion Melee: Campaign Description: Following reports of people entering the local Gothic mansion being found completely drained of blood, you have been dispatched to "evict" the resident. Deathmatch Description: The grand hall of a mansion, with a quartet of doors leading to one another. If the lights go dim, you can always just huddle around the fireplace! Objective: Defeat Vladimir. Enemies: Vladimir (5 lives), Spectre (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Vladimir, Spectre Unlocked Weapons: Flamethrower, Health Leech, Stake Shinobi Struggle: Campaign Description: At last, you and a fellow samurai have discovered the hideout of the ninja clan responsible for the recent attempt on your lord's life. Wipe them out before they can escape! Deathmatch Description: A bonafide ninja town, with a tree at the left and the dojo to the right. Be careful near the water, for the foolish shall drown. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Time Limit: 3 minutes Allies: Samurai (3 lives) Enemies: Ninja (x3) (4 lives), Kunoichi (x3) (4 lives) Unlocked Characters: Samurai, Ninja, Kunoichi Unlocked Weapons: Katana, Shuriken, Kunai Locked Level: Dynasty Street: Campaign Description: The time bomb has been set, but the gang still stands between you (plus your partner) and the escape! It's only a matter of time... Deathmatch Description: People tend to die nasty in Dynasty Street. A bystander can look at the open doors and incomplete road and leap to the same conclusion. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Time Limit: 3 minutes Allies: Dynasty (3 lives) Enemies: Henchman (x6) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Dynasty, Henchman Unlocked Weapons: Land Mine, Nunchaku Zone 7: Wedding Crashers: Campaign Description: "If there's any reason why these two should not be joined in holy union, then speak now, or forever hold your peace." You object! Deathmatch Description: Weddings are supposed to be the best day of your life. Considering that the bell's chime can disorient and the "Just Married" car speeds by over the limit, maybe it's better to disagree. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Bride (5 lives), Groom (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Bride, Groom Unlocked Weapons: Bouquet, Cake Forest Frolic: Campaign Description: Pesky treants and their wicked fairy-killing ways! Despoiling nature won't go unpunished any more! Deathmatch Description: A "lovely" forest with a ton of green leaves, big branches, pollen-spewing flowers, and tangling roots scattered around! Objective: Defeat all enemies and protect your allies. Allies: Fairy (x2) (3 lives) Enemies: Treant (x6) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Fairy, Treant Unlocked Weapons: Wand, Seed Sport Stadium: Campaign Description: It's sport time, and the athletes are ready to play! Only problem is that this is a blood sport... and you're the crowd pleaser. Deathmatch Description: A wild and unruly atmosphere runs through the audience; risks include stray bottles and disorienting loud noises! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Athlete (x11) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Athlete Unlocked Weapons: Javelin, Shotput Big Top Bash: Campaign Description: Enough with the cruel ringmaster and his decadent court of clowns! It's time to show them just who's laughing now! Deathmatch Description: What fun to be had at the circus tent! Hitch a ride on the trapeze or blast yourself out of the cannons if you wish! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Ringmaster (5 lives), Clown (x3) (5 lives), Jester (x3) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Ringmaster, Clown, Jester Unlocked Weapons: Whip, Pie, Air Horn Locked Level: Pyramid Peril: Campaign Description: Whoops! You and your fellow explorer have just disturbed the rest of the mummies. Be careful, or you're going to be screaming for your mummy! Deathmatch Description: This mummy's tomb is... let's just say, a bit unstable. Quicksand's everywhere and the bricks slowly change formation. What joy. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Explorer (5 lives) Enemies: Mummy (x3) (4 lives) Unlocked Characters: Explorer, Mummy Unlocked Weapons: Khopesh, Scroll Zone 8: Voodoo Shenanigans: Campaign Description: The witch doctor's ripped you off one time too many with fraudulent magic words, and you're itching for payback! He's got his army of dolls, though... Deathmatch Description: A dark night surely fits fighting outside a witch doctor's hut. Beware of the hands that rise from the earth; the blue merely immobilise you, while the red signals an early grave. Objective: Defeat Witch Doctor. Enemies: Witch Doctor (5 lives), Voodoo Doll (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Witch Doctor, Voodoo Doll Unlocked Weapons: Pendulum, Pin Honeycomb Hijinks: Campaign Description: That's a lot of honey. And the bears want it. From the bees. That is not going to fly with either them or you. Drive them out! Deathmatch Description: Climb up through the hive while keeping an eye out for the slowing honey or loose tiles that can snap under pressure! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Bee (x3) (5 lives) Enemies: Grizzly Bear (x9) (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: Bee, Grizzly Bear Unlocked Weapons: Honey Pot, Beehive Sorcerer's Summit: Campaign Description: The warlock has finally been confronted by you for a duel to the death! Be warned: he will not go gentle into the good night. Deathmatch Description: Fair is foul and foul is fair during the witching hour. Thunder may strike and prove deadly to those on the top of the battlements! Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Sorcerer (8 lives) Unlocked Characters: Sorcerer Unlocked Weapons: Stave, Cauldron, Grimoire Off The Rails: Campaign Description: The train has been raided by those pesky bandits! Help the conductor fend them off before they take all the cargo! Deathmatch Description: Nostalgia at its finest; a good ride on a steam train... just be careful that the cabins do detach and that the train does pass by billboards and you're set. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Time Limit: 3 minutes Allies: Conductor (3 lives) Enemies: Bandit (x9) (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: Conductor, Bandit Unlocked Weapons: Brass Knuckles, Lead Pipe, Whistle Locked Level: Sewer Suffering: Campaign Description: Somebody clearly hasn't been disposing of their trash appropriately because now rotten trash bags are walking! The plumber and you're paying a little visit... Deathmatch Description: It's quite cramped in these dank depths. The sewage slows you down, and there's an alligator that pulls down and eats anyone who gets in its way! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Plumber (4 lives) Enemies: Trash (x5) (7 lives) Unlocked Characters: Plumber, Trash Unlocked Weapons: Rotten Food, Mop Zone 9: Microbe Mayhem: Campaign Description: Did you know that before humans existed, there were once microbes? Help the good microbes defeat the bad bacteria! Deathmatch Description: Fighting in a petri dish is literally what it sounds like; the only platforms are easily movable bubbles, and there's no way out but down. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Microbe (x3) (3 lives) Enemies: Bacteria (x4) (6 lives) Unlocked Characters: Microbe, Bacteria Unlocked Weapons: Virus, Enzyme Loathsome Labyrinth: Campaign Description: All these twists and turns have led you to the resting place of the fearsome Minotaur! Kill him and avenge those who came before you! Deathmatch Description: It would have been quite a fair fight... if there weren't a massive pit in the middle. Take caution near it, okay? Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Minotaur (7 lives) Unlocked Characters: Minotaur Unlocked Weapons: Horns, Halberd Meat Locker Meltdown: Campaign Description: The meat's surely gone bad; as in, it's plucked itself off the hooks! Help the butcher deal with this bizarre turn of events! Deathmatch Description: It's a bit chilly in here; and the heating is a bit faulty. Hooks lie in sight, perfect for temporary impalement. And if you don't get off the conveyor in time; get grinded. Literally. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Butcher (3 lives) Enemies: Ham (x7) (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: Butcher, Ham Unlocked Weapons: Cleaver, Meat Grinder Skate Park Skirmish: Campaign Description: They're a bit jealous that you made fools out of them on live TV just a few hours ago by showing off your prowess. Skate or die! Deathmatch Description: Skate parks are so much fun; run up the ramps and grind on the rail to get a foot ahead of your foes! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Skateboarder (x8) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Skateboarder Unlocked Weapons: Roller Skates, Skateboard Locked Level: Turbid Trenches: Campaign Description: They've just gone over the top into no man's land. Show them this advice: dulce et decorum est pro patria mori. Deathmatch Description: War. War never changes. Even when planes are dropping bombs from the sky or somebody mans the machine gun post. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Soldier (x20) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Soldier Unlocked Weapons: Parachute, Poison Gas, Mortar Zone 10: Greenhouse Roughhouse: Campaign Description: Going green sure is hard when the flowers are out for blood. Maybe it was really a bad idea to feed the plants... Deathmatch Description: An overwhelmed greenhouse filled with vegetation of all kinds; like Venus flytraps, vines and logs! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Gardener (5 lives) Enemies: Flower (x5) (7 lives) Unlocked Characters: Gardener, Flower Unlocked Weapons: Shovel, Watering Can, Flower Pot Secret Headquarters: Campaign Description: Intruder alert! An enemy spy is in the base and is a danger to our operatives! He's under heavy disguise, so you must be able to tell friend from foe! Deathmatch Description: Clandestine operatives meet in this clandestine building. Occasionally, a black helicopter touches down to pick up operatives; you do not want to be on it when it takes off. Objective: Defeat the enemy and protect your allies. Allies: Spy (x2) (5 lives) Enemies: Spy (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Spy Unlocked Weapons: Silenced Pistol, Piano Wire, Ice Pick Wild Waves: Campaign Description: Surf's up! It's time to kick back and enjoy the sea... that is, unless you can't beat the surfers itching to ride the wave in time! Deathmatch Description: A trip out to sea on a modern boat sounds great! Until the high tide comes in and rocks the boat. Boo. Objective: Survive until time runs out. Time Limit: 2 minutes, 30 seconds Enemies: Surfer (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Surfer Unlocked Weapons: Water Gun, Rubber Ring Demolition Derby: Campaign Description: Now who thought it would be a good idea to sign up for such a brazenly dangerous event? The bikers are just as ruthless as the vehicles! Deathmatch Description: Melted tires and blazing metal are common sights at this demolition derby. Cars ram into each other on a regular basis; and at fast speeds too, so say goodbye if you get hit. Objective: Survive until time runs out. Time Limit: 3 minutes Enemies: Biker (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Biker Unlocked Weapons: Chain, RC Car Locked Level: Meteor Belt: Campaign Description: A squadron of mechanical soldiers have been sent to eliminate you and your fellow space pirates. Use the meteors and the unstable gravity to your advantage! Deathmatch Description: What's fighting like in zero gravity, you say? A fight interrupted by damaging meteors and a faulty gravity stabiliser, we answer. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Space Pirate (x3) (3 lives) Enemies: Mechalo (x9) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Space Pirate, Mechalo Unlocked Weapons: Laser Cannon, Jet Pack, Black Hole Zone 11: Hospital Horror: Campaign Description: What happened to the oath of Hippocrates? Medical malpractice shall be dealt with in the only way Chaos World can... lethally. Deathmatch Description: You're never going to reach ground floor, but make your way past the speeding gurneys and cramped corridors as you race to the elevators in time! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Doctor (7 lives), Nurse (7 lives) Unlocked Characters: Doctor, Nurse Unlocked Weapon: Syringe, Scalpel, Defibrillator Silent Film Showdown: Campaign Description: Back in the day before "talkies", there was a nebbish comedian who was beaten up in silent films. This is one of them, starring you! Deathmatch Description: The reel's a little old, so one moment you may be fighting on scaffolding and the next you're fighting on cars. Still sepia, though! Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Comedian (8 lives) Unlocked Characters: Comedian Unlocked Weapon: Mallet, Anvil Witching Hour: Campaign Description: A harmless witch has been accused of using black magic, and is about to be lynched by the mob! Protect her with their lives! Deathmatch Description: The lake in which the accused are dunked is deep enough for you to drown in. The stake in the town square isn't better when it is alight. Objective: Defeat all enemies and protect your allies. Allies: Witch (5 lives) Enemies: Witch Hunter (x5) (4 lives) Unlocked Characters: Witch, Witch Hunter: Unlocked Weapons: Broomstick, Curse Bath Battle: Campaign Description: Washing yourself up has become a bit more awkward when the rubber ducks have got in on the action. Clean them up in haste! Deathmatch Description: If you get high enough, activate the hot tap for burning water, and the cold tap for freezing water. One piece of advice, though: avoid the drain at all costs. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Rubber Duck (x20) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Rubber Duck Unlocked Weapons: Soap, Bath Bomb Locked Level: Clockwork Catastrophe: Campaign Description: Tick... tock... tick. The clock has lost its time due to those blasted automatons, and now their ticking must stop short, never to go again. Deathmatch Description: Fighting on rotating gears? Fighting on swinging pendulums? Very interesting... and you get to see the time as well! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Automaton (x4) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Automaton Unlocked Weapons: Gear, Key Zone 12: Violent Volcano: Campaign Description: Well, things are clearly starting to heat up; and all the lava-bombs aren't helping either. Just take down the guy made out of sentient lava before you succumb to all the ash in the air, right? Deathmatch Description: Now who thought it would be a good idea to engage combat near a live volcano? Don't they realise just how dangerous eruptions actually are? Objective: Defeat the enemy. Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: Pyragma (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Pyragma Unlocked Weapons: Flare Gun, Rock Underwater Slaughter: Campaign Description: Better cool yourself off after all that fire... well, if it isn't for the diver stealing the pearls! Take him down so that you reap the rewards... and the wrathful mermaids are fair game! Deathmatch Description: The sea is a beautiful place: coral reefs, shipwrecks, bubbles that float around and literally steal your breath and sharks are all in high quantities. Objective: Defeat more enemies than Diver before time runs out. Time Limit: 2 minutes Neutral: Diver (Infinite lives) Enemies: Pearl (xInfinite) (1 life), Mermaid (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Diver, Pearl, Mermaid Unlocked Weapons: Harpoon Gun, Seaweed, Bubble Wand Ground Zero: Campaign Description: Tension is building within the military base. Missiles are launched on a regular basis. It's war... literally! Deathmatch Description: Red alert! We are at DEFCON 1! Missile launches have been authorised, but because the technology is glitching up, they're hitting our own military base. And we are too lazy to care. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Commando (x7) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Commando Unlocked Weapons: R.P.G., Grenade, Tank Prehistoric Pain: Campaign Description: 65 million years ago, dinosaurs ruled the earth. It often took numerous cavemen to put down those Jurassic beasts... Deathmatch Description: Do not get snatched up by the pterodactyls. Do not wade into water and be eaten by the mosasaurs. Do not stand near the T-rex's domain. And you're set! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Caveman (x3) (4 lives) Enemies: Dinosaur (x8) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Caveman, Dinosaur Unlocked Weapons: Club, Bow Locked Level: Technichaos: Campaign Description: What has science wrought? Rabid hybrids, that's what! Protect the sole surviving scientist as he tries to upload the virus into their systems! Deathmatch Description: Science really rules in this lab; the technological marvels are a sight to behold! Ooh, I wonder what those red buttons do? Objective: Protect your ally. Time Limit: 2 minutes Ally: Scientist (3 lives) Enemies: Hybrid (xInfinite) (2 lives), Cyborg (xInfinite) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Scientist, Hybrid, Cyborg Unlocked Weapons: Freeze Ray, Minigun Zone 13: Breaking Out: Campaign Description: This prison island is so boring, your criminal friends have decided to get out while they still can. Make sure to keep the police's attention to yourself! Deathmatch Description: It's not easy being a jailbird; the escape tunnel leads directly to deep water, and the police helicopter frequently circles by, raining machine gun fire on anyone not in their cages! Objective: Protect your allies. Time Limit: 3 minutes Allies: Prisoner (x2) (3 lives) Enemies: Riot Guard (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Prisoner, Riot Guard Unlocked Weapons: Handcuffs, Flashbang, Riot Gun Lava Palaver: Campaign Description: It's sure getting hot in here... especially when you and co. are getting harassed by numerous magma men for 2 minutes straight! Just wait for help to arrive! Deathmatch Description: Stalactites slowing sinking into the lava? Check. Geysers of lava that can easily spell the end of you? Check. And people wonder why they don't like lava. Objective: Protect your allies. Time Limit: 2 minutes Allies: Miner (x3) (3 lives) Enemies: Carbonite (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Miner, Carbonite Unlocked Weapons: Pickaxe, Dynamite, Torch Snow Brawl: Campaign Description: On second thought, maybe it wasn't the best idea to anger the local residents by calling them "cold-hearts". Defend yourself against the man - the wild is just a distraction! Deathmatch Description: Fight on a slowly melting iceberg in the middle of the auroras. Smaller icebergs also float by as well! Objective: Defeat Eskimo Joe. Enemies: Eskimo Joe (7 lives), Polar Bear (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Eskimo Joe, Polar Bear Unlocked Weapons: Icicle Gun, Snowballs, Trout Rabid Ruins: Campaign Description: Stealing Aztec treasure. That was enough to wake the long-deceased priest and his army of golems. Send him back to slumber... by force, if necessary! Deathmatch Description: How the mighty have fallen indeed; where there was once gold is now nothing but stone and levers; one activates blowdarts and the other brings forth a bonafide boulder. Objective: Defeat Tikilo. Enemies: Tikilo (5 lives), Golem (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Tikilo, Golem Unlocked Weapons: Magic, Macuahuitl Locked Level: Arabian Nights: Campaign Description: The vizier has taken over his land, his riches and his queen! Assist the rightful sultan in the duty of overthrowing this wicked usurper! Deathmatch Description: A tour of the Arabian land on a flying carpet. Be careful not to get left behind when it prepares to move to its next destination... Objective: Defeat the enemy and protect your ally. Allies: Sultan (5 lives) Enemies: Vizier (8 lives) Unlocked Characters: Sultan, Vizier Unlocked Weapons: Lamp, Scimitar Zone 14: Scaffold Scuffle: Campaign Description: Why the little rascals thought that breaking into the construction site was a good example, we will never know. Shoo them off before the manager arrives! Deathmatch Description: OSHA would have a heart attack if they saw this construction site; the cables are too weak to support heavy weight, the cement mixer overflows sometimes and there's moving machinery! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Time Limit: 1 minute Allies: Builder (3 lives) Enemies: Zack (1 life), Dexter (1 life), Punk, (1 life), Derek (1 life), Kevin (1 life), Bruce (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Builder Unlocked Weapons: Sledgehammer, Jackhammer, Nail Gun Air Scare: Campaign Description: Fun and games at 20,000 feet up in the sky. Too bad the forecast is windy, and there are birds, and the man in the biplane's out for blood... Deathmatch Description: Biplanes galore as the clouds zip and soar! Occasionally, it gets a bit more windy and it takes some more effort to move around. Objective: Defeat Aviator. Enemies: Aviator (8 lives), Bird (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Aviator, Bird Unlocked Weapons: Homing Missile, Fan Lethal Library: Campaign Description: No peace and quiet in this library; after all, it's in Chaos World! Can you last a full 3 minutes with an obnoxious bookworm? Deathmatch Description: There are many books on the shelf which you can thankfully stand on. Too bad they have a habit of retracting. Objective: Survive until time runs out. Time Limit: 3 minutes Enemies: Bookworm (Infinite lives) Unlocked Characters: Bookworm Unlocked Weapons: Pencil, Calculator Candy Calamity: Campaign Description: Candy lovers rejoice! Or not. As per usual, the candies and gummies are homicidally aggressive- you'll get a good taste out of it, though. Deathmatch Description: How does it feel to fight in a land of candy? Bounce on the springy liquorice, activate the candy canes and bust open the piñatas for goodies! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Peppermint (x5) (5 lives), Gummy Bear (x5) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Peppermint, Gummy Bear Unlocked Weapons: Jawbreaker, Chewing Gum Locked Level: Eldritch Realm: Campaign Description: Iä! Iä! The horror fhtagn! You have seen far too much, and you must resist its call... least you become afflicted to the point of insanity! Deathmatch Description: This place is horribly wrong. Perceptions of reality may be distorted, and the ground shifts formation without any warning! Objective: Defeat Horror. Time Limit: 3 minutes Enemies: Horror (8 lives), Cultist (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Horror, Cultist Unlocked Weapons: Tome, Dagger Final Zone: Hurricane Horror: Campaign Description: Blimey! Going for the big scoop in the face of heavy weather wasn't the best decision. Only one needs to survive to tell the story, though... Deathmatch Description: When the only ground that you can stand on is the spinning roofs of annihilated houses, you know you have a problem. The debris that can fly without warning only confirms it. Objective: Survive until time runs out. Time Limit: 2 minutes, 30 seconds Allies: Weather Reporter (5 lives) Enemies: Cloud (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Weather Reporter, Cloud Unlocked Weapons: Umbrella, Thunder Arcade Throwdown: Campaign Description: When you play the game, the game plays you. Help your friend destroy the glitches and prevent a terminal corruption! Deathmatch Description: Just a short wireframe platform over a longer one? Wrong. Asteroids. Invaders from outer space. Tennis matches. Game on. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Time Limit: 2 minutes Allies: Gamer (5 lives) Enemies: Glitch (x10) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Gamer, Glitch Unlocked Weapons: Pixel, Stomp Shoes, Buddy Crate Factory: Campaign Description: Clearly someone hasn't taught these robots Asimov's 3 laws of robotics. Either spend your overtime turning them into scrap metal, or you're fired! Deathmatch Description: Conveyor belts? Check. Crates being dropped onto those conveyor belts? Check. Welcome to the Crate Factory (aka Hell). Objective: Defeat all enemies. Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: Robot (x8) (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: Robot Unlocked Weapons: Wrench, Decoy Crate Metropolis Mayhem: Campaign Description: Uh-oh! Looks like your friend downloaded some crucial secrets and is now being chased down by the secret service! Cover him as he makes a getaway! Deathmatch Description: Bustle and hustle is expected from the rooftops of the skyscrapers. Take a ride on the elevator if you wish... if you're not taking an involuntary ride on a plane or helicopter. Objective: Protect your ally. Time Limit: 2 minutes Allies: Hacker (5 lives) Enemies: Mr. Smith (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Hacker, Mr. Smith Unlocked Weapons: Sniper Rifle, Taser Locked Level: Chaos Tower: Campaign Description: Vortigon, the master of all evil, shows his face. It's up to you to end his reign and bring peace back to Chaos World! Deathmatch Description: Vortigon's base of operations; a giant tower made in orbit to satisfy his own ego. Climb up and reach the top! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Minigon (x6) (3 lives), Vortigon (5 lives, only appears after all Minigons have been defeated), Hypergon (5 lives, only appears after Vortigon has been defeated) Unlocked Characters: Minigon, Vortigon, Hypergon Unlocked Weapons: Teleporter, Crate Detonator, Dark Energy DLC: The Mystery of Universe City The DLC for Chaos Faction was released on January 2019, adding 5 new Zones for a total of 100 stages, alongside weapons, characters and customizer parts. For all 5 DLC stages, the player is given 7 lives. DLC Zone 1: Backyard Bash: Campaign Description: They're a bit too eager to continue playtime, those brats. "Persuade" them to go back into the house for dinner! Deathmatch Description: Bounce on the trampoline! Climb up onto the treehouse! Drown in the swimming pool! Okay, the last one was a bit too much... Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Joey (2 lives), Annie (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: None Unlocked Weapons: Lawn Mower, Toy Gun, Water Balloon Minigolf Mania: Campaign Description: It appears that golf brings out the worst in people, like this irate golfer is demonstrating right now! Defend yourself and remove him from the course! Deathmatch Description: Slowing sand bunkers? Check. Deep water? Check. Bottomless holes? Welcome to a perfectly normal golf course! Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Golfer (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Golfer Unlocked Weapons: Golf Club, Putter Campfire Chaos: Campaign Description: The bears are such a pain and they're about to attack! You and your mate must survive long enough to flee camp! Deathmatch Description: Fairly simple, huh? The campfire burns bad. There are also logs surrounding it to give you some more high ground. Objective: Protect your ally. Time Limit: 2 minutes, 30 seconds Allies: Camper (4 lives) Enemies: Grizzly Bear (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Camper Unlocked Weapons: Flashlight, Swiss Army Knife Barbershop Brawl: Campaign Description: These hairdressers have a very bad habit of giving very poor haircuts. Time to prove to them that you're a cut above the rest! Deathmatch Description: Avoid the chairs if you don't want to be dealt a lot of damage by a bad haircut, but there's a far more important question: what's with all this hair that slows you down on the floor? Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemy: Barber (9 lives), Hairdresser (9 lives) Unlocked Characters: Barber, Hairdresser Unlocked Weapons: Razor, Hairdryer Locked Level: Nuclear Plant: Campaign Description: Mutants are running wild and the whole place is about to blow! You're willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for safety! Deathmatch Description: The floor collapses at specific times, and the toxic waste being pumped through the pipes above can spill, poisoning and slowing! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Time Limit: 1 minute Allies: Hazmat Worker (2 lives) Enemies: Mutant (x2) (2 lives) Unlocked Characters: Hazmat Worker, Mutant Unlocked Weapons: Spray Gun, Toxic Waste DLC Zone 2: Beach Brawl: Campaign Description: You were going to have fun under the sun... until the tough guy and his harem showed up to ruin it! Show him who's boss! Deathmatch Description: It's beautiful weather today, perfect for a trip. Parasols, sandcastles and high tides that sweep you away galore! Objective: Defeat Macho Man. Enemies: Macho Man (5 lives), Fangirl (x3) (Infinite lives) Unlocked Characters: Macho Man, Fangirl Unlocked Weapons: Beach Ball, Flying Disc, Boombox Cardboard Crisis: Campaign Description: Clearly something's not right with the packaging because guess what? The cardboard box is aggressive. Deathmatch Description: In a world made entirely out of cardboard, pistons are pulled with string and wheels rotate round and round. Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Cardboard Box (6 lives) Unlocked Characters: Cardboard Box Unlocked Weapons: Boxcutter, Scissors, Glue Junkyard Scrap: Campaign Description: Help! Help! The rusting metal is going stark raving mad and you have called for aid! Stabilise the situation... fast! Deathmatch Description: The trash heaps at both sides provide some cushioning, but it's no good against the trash compacter in the middle. Outrun the conveyor belts! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Time Limit: 1 minute, 30 seconds Allies: Mechanic (4 lives) Enemies: Rust (x5) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Mechanic, Rust Unlocked Weapons: Power Drill, Tin Can, Gasoline Ferris Wheel Fracas: Campaign Description: Enough is enough with that guy posing a safety risk with his juggling act! Mind you, you'll probably become even worse... Deathmatch Description: Jumping from cabin to cabin will get aggravating, especially when a mistimed jump ends with you falling. Be glad that's the only risk... Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Juggler (7 lives) Unlocked Characters: Juggler Unlocked Weapons: Juggling Club, Cotton Candy Locked Level: Musical Mayhem: Campaign Description: It's a battle of the bands! Help the rowdy rock stars take down the severely out of date disco performers! Deathmatch Description: Who's ready to drop the bass until the platforms drop? Thankfully, the jumbotron does tell you which colour's safe. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Allies: Rock Star (x3) (3 lives) Enemies: Disco Dan (x4) (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: Rock Star, Disco Dan Unlocked Weapons: Guitar, Drumsticks, Disco Ball DLC Zone 3: Dragon's Tower: Campaign Description: "Help! Help!" the princess cried from the top of the tower she was held captive in. Slay the dragon and earn her happily ever after! Deathmatch Description: The beanstalk's summit and the tower's balcony compliment each other, surrounded by slowly moving clouds. Don't stay too long on those clouds however... Objective: Defeat the enemy and protect your ally. Allies: Princess (5 lives) Enemies: Dragon (7 lives) Unlocked Characters: Princess, Dragon Unlocked Weapons: Lance, Fire Breath Casino Calamity: Campaign Description: There's some really high stakes, and the winner takes it all. Anyone care for another game after this? Deathmatch Description: The neon lights help make the slot machine, the flippers and the bumpers an afterthought. Enjoy fighting to jazz as well! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Dice (x2) (6 lives) Unlocked Characters: Dice Unlocked Weapons: Croupier Stick, Coin Pier Panic: Campaign Description: Blasted seagulls! Can you have fish and chips and fly a kite in peace, thank you very much? No? Guess you'll have to settle it the old-fashioned way. Deathmatch Description: Really, really, simple. Just a pier with water on one end. Occasionally a motorboat shows up - don't hitch a ride on it. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Seagull (x25) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Seagull Unlocked Weapons: Fish and Chips, Kite Nasty Nightmare: Campaign Description: Dream sweet dreams - not! It's rapidly become extremely haunting, and you just have to tough it out before you can wake up. Deathmatch Description: Unnerving atmosphere. It's foggy, it's spooky, and it's all just a jumbled-up pile of platforms. Admit it - you are scared. Objective: Survive until time runs out. Time Limit: 2 minutes, 30 seconds Enemies: Boogieman (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Boogieman Unlocked Weapons: Ectoplasm, Shadow Locked Level: Elf Fortress: Campaign Description: The elves are being attacked by both orcs and dwarfs! Help them hold off the siege until reinforcements arrive! Deathmatch Description: The grove is beautiful... that is, if it's not being flooded with lava. Why is there even a lever there to begin with? Objective: Protect your allies. Time Limit: 3 minutes Allies: Elf (x2) (5 lives) Enemies: Dwarf (xInfinite) (1 life), Orc (xInfinite) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Elf, Dwarf, Orc Unlocked Weapons: Mushroom, War Hammer, Ballista DLC Zone 4: Russian Rumble: Campaign Description: "In Soviet Russia, Cossacks beat up you. In Chaos World, YOU beat up Cossacks!" Hopefully, that's true... Deathmatch Description: Would have been a clean, no-frills battle if it weren't for falling blocks! Don't stand underneath them! Objective: Defeat all enemies Enemies: Cossack (x4) (5 lives) Unlocked Characters: Cossack Unlocked Weapons: Squat Boots, Matryoshka Puppet Show: Campaign Description: Mr. Punch and Mrs. Judy have gone a bit overboard with the poor babysitting. Time to make them face the music. Deathmatch Description: A crocodile puppet that swallows you whole? Okay - marionette strings that leave you wide open for attack?! Nonsense! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Punch (10 lives), Judy (10 lives) Unlocked Characters: Punch, Judy Unlocked Weapons: Slapstick, Sausage String Crane Pain: Campaign Description: Trying to catch a plushie was so difficult, you've decided to break in and steal one instead. All you've done is angered them though... Deathmatch Description: The claw decides everything; it can pick you up and drop you off, or squish you flat underneath a more gigantic gift... Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Plushie (x7) (3 lives) Unlocked Characters: Plushie Unlocked Weapons: Sowing Needle, Fluff Stuffer Cyberspace Combat: Campaign Description: Rumours has emerged of a rogue program living off the grid and attacking innocents. You have been dispatched to terminate him in haste. Deathmatch Description: A vertical tunnel leads to a neon blue city, which leads to a vertical tunnel which leads to a neon blue city... keep up with the pace! Objective: Defeat the enemy. Time Limit: 2 minutes Enemies: Program (6 lives) Unlocked Characters: Program Unlocked Weapons: Blinker, Code, Nanobots Locked Level: Dungeon Danger: Campaign Description: Now you see the violence inherent in the system! Help! Help! Those peasants are being repressed! Deathmatch Description: Beware the rack. Beware the iron maiden. Beware the manacles. Beware practically everything. Objective: Defeat the enemy and protect your allies. Allies: Peasant (x3) (3 lives) Enemies: Jailer (8 lives) Unlocked Characters: Peasant, Jailer Unlocked Weapons: Branding Iron, Thumbscrew DLC Zone 5: Skyscraper Smash: Campaign Description: You've interrupted the windowcleaner's work, and he is not impressed! Can you last long enough for him to get back to it? Deathmatch Description: Climb up the never-ending skyscraper by the ledges, but be careful near open windows (which lets off a mild breeze), or pigeons zooming by! Objective: Survive until time runs out. Time Limit: 4 minutes Enemies: Windowcleaner (Infinite lives) Unlocked Characters: Windowcleaner Unlocked Weapons: Squeegee, Sponge Jewel Japes: Campaign Description: Beautiful crystals of numerous colours surround you everywhere! They will be yours... no matter the cost! Deathmatch Description: Too bad all of the platforms are breakable, but they reform eventually and are made of quartz! How does that sound? Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemy: Ruby (x3) (8 lives), Sapphire (x3) (8 lives), Emerald (x3) (8 lives) Unlocked Characters: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald Unlocked Weapons: Crystal Sword, Shards Toy Box Terror: Campaign Description: The only fun that these toys will give out is incredibly messed up fun, as per usual for Chaos World. Turn them off for now! Deathmatch Description: There's no way out of the dusty toy box until the lid's taken off. It only happens sporadically though, so get used to fighting in close quarters! Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Toy Solider (x3) (4 lives), Ballerina (x3) (4 lives) Unlocked Characters: Toy Solider, Ballerina Unlocked Weapon: Jack-in-the-Box, Marbles, Slinky Jungle Fever: Campaign Description: Vietnam was... let's just say not the best place to visit during the 60's. And here is why, the Chaos Faction way. Deathmatch Description: Booby traps in the stream such as grenades and punji sticks? Napalm strikes from up above? Jungle foliage that obscures everything? No wonder Vietnam is infamous. Objective: Defeat all enemies. Enemies: Guerrilla (x30) (1 life) Unlocked Characters: Guerrilla Unlocked Weapons: Claymore Mine, Air Strike Locked Level: Universe City: Campaign Description: Finally, your trail has led him to this peculiar city ruled over by a madman calling himself the "Creator". Destroy this tyrant at this final destination! Deathmatch Description: The floor can collapse at moment's notice, and the neon platforms warp around constantly. But the biggest threat is the occasional annihilating beam of light; roll or side-swipe to dodge it! Objective: Defeat the enemy. Enemies: Creator (-EON-) (20 lives) Unlocked Characters: Creator Unlocked Weapons: Annihilator, Computer Achievements There are 80 achievements (70 initial achievements + 10 DLC achievements) in Chaos Faction, each which come with their own rewards, whether it'll be new characters, new weapons, new parts for the customizer or new options: Achievement 1: KA-POW! Requirement: Hit someone with a fully-charged wind-up punch. Reward: Boxing Gloves (Weapon) Description: You've hit someone with a fully-charged wind-up punch. Somewhere, a falcon is envious. Achievement 2: GOAL! Requirement: Hit someone with a fully-charged roundhouse kick. Reward: Soccer Ball (Weapon) Description: You've hit someone with a fully-charged roundhouse kick. Just be aware that it's coming home. Achievement 3: Magic Number Requirement: Earn a 3x Multi-Kill. Reward: Barbarian (Character) Description: You've killed 3 enemies at once. You're a good shot. Achievement 4: Four On The Floor Requirement: Earn a 4x Multi-Kill. Reward: Gingerbread Man (Character) Description: You've killed 4 enemies at once. You're a professional. Achievement 5: Fantastic Five Requirement: Earn a 5x Multi-Kill. Reward: Sunglasses (Customizer Part) Description: You've killed 5 enemies at once. You're an angel of death! Achievement 6: Sick Six Requirement: Earn a 6x Multi-Kill. Reward: Party Hat (Customizer Part) Description: You've killed 6 enemies at once. You're a death dealer! Achievement 7: Lucky Seven Requirement: Earn a 7x Multi-Kill. Reward: Grim Reaper (Character), Scythe (Weapon) Description: You've killed 7 enemies at once! You're a truly grim reaper! Achievement 8: Kill It With Fire Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via flame damage. Reward: Molotov Cocktail (Weapon) Description: You've killed 10 enemies via burning them to a crisp. Burn, baby, burn! Achievement 9: Thunder and Lightning Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via electrocution damage. Reward: Cable (Weapon) Description: You've killed 10 enemies via electrocuting them. What a shock! Achievement 10: Iced Requirement: Kill 10 frozen enemies. Reward: Snowman (Character) Description: You've killed 10 enemies while they were frozen. The cold never bothered you, anyway. Achievement 11: With Poison Deadly Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via poisoning them. Reward: Plague Doctor (Character) Description: You've killed 10 enemies via poisoning them. Don't you know that you're toxic? Achievement 12: Blood Lust Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via bleed damage. Reward: Naginata (Weapon) Description: You've killed 10 enemies through making them bleed out. That's one way to convince people to donate blood... Achievement 13: Out Of Breath Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via suffocation. Reward: Gas Mask (Customizer Part) Description: You've killed 10 enemies via suffocating them. All together now: no breathing! Achievement 14: Prat Fall Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via making them slip off the stage. Reward: Banana Peel (Weapon) Description: You killed 10 enemies by making them slip off the stage. It was quite embarrassing... on their end. Achievement 15: Explosive Stupidity Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via knocking them into their own explosions. Reward: Wire Cutter (Weapon) Description: You've killed 10 enemies with their own explosives. Moral of the story: they dislike smoke! Achievement 16: I Like Them Flat Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via flattening them. Reward: Mace (Weapon) Description: You've killed 10 enemies via flattening them. Stay away from kids named Stanley, though... Achievement 17: Anger Management Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via rage attacks. Reward: Rage Mode (Deathmatch option) Description: You've killed 10 enemies with rage attacks. Is your wrath satiated now? Achievement 18: Recycler Requirement: Kill 10 enemies with a dropped weapon. Reward: Spawn With Weapon (Deathmatch option) Description: You've killed 10 enemies with dropped weapons. Another reason not to waste them. Achievement 19: The Leonidas Response Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via kicking them off the stage. Reward: Spartan (Character) Description: You've killed 10 enemies via kicking them off the stage. Just be grateful you didn't have to kick 300 people off. Achievement 20: Home Run Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via knocking them off the stage with a Baseball Bat. Reward: Baseball Cap (Customizer Part) Description: You've knocked 10 enemies off the stage with a Baseball Bat! Right out of the park! Achievement 21: Slashed Requirement: Kill 10 enemies via ripping into them with a Chainsaw. Reward: Hockey Mask (Customizer Part) Description: You've killed 10 enemies via cutting them up with a Chainsaw! Ripping and tearing is the way to go in your case. Achievement 22: No Escape Requirement: Kill one enemy 5 times in a row. Reward: 'Kick Me' Sign (Weapon) Description: You've killed one enemy 5 times in a row. I'm not sure whether that counts as bullying or not... Achievement 23: One Hit Kill Requirement: Kill an enemy with a single hit. Reward: 2x Damage Mode (Deathmatch option) Description: You've killed an enemy with a single hit! Sometimes, only one is enough! Achievement 24: Return To Sender Requirement: Kill an enemy by redirecting a projectile towards them. Reward: Boomerang (Weapon) Description: You've killed an enemy via redirecting their own projectile towards them. Hoist by their own petard! Achievement 25: With My Bare Hands Requirement: Win a match without using weapons. Reward: Karate Fighter (Character) Description: You've won a match without using weapons. Moral of the story: never bring knives or guns to a fist fight. Achievement 26: Ring Out Requirement: Win a match while exclusively killing enemies by knocking them out of the stage. Reward: Sumo Wrestler (Character) Description: You've won a match while exclusively killing enemies via knocking them off the stage. Saves the hassle of chipping their health away. Achievement 27: What Is Dead Can Never Die Requirement: Win a match with more lives than you started with. Reward: Skeleton (Character) Description: You've won a match with more lives than you started off with. Have you been eating a ton of green mushrooms recently? Achievement 28: Deadeye Requirement: Win a Deathmatch game without missing a single shot. Reward: Dart Player (Character), Darts (Weapon) Description: You've won a Deathmatch game without missing a single shot. This achievement is the evidence proving you as a certified sharpshooter. Achievement 29: Going Out With A Bang Requirement: Suicide while your health is flashing red, killing at least one enemy at the same time. Reward: Sticky Bomb (Weapon) Description: You killed an enemy alongside yourself on the brink of death. If you're going down, might as well take them with you! Achievement 30: Mutually Assured Destruction Requirement: Kill an enemy at the same time they kill you. Reward: Atom Bomb (Weapon) Description: You've killed an enemy at the same time they killed you. At least you got the last laugh... Achievement 31: From The Jaws Of Defeat Requirement: Win a match while your health is flashing red. Reward: Futility (Character) Description: You've won a match on the brink of death! What a comeback! Achievement 32: Backstabber Requirement: Win a match after team-killing at least 3 times. Reward: Devil (Character) Description: You've won a match... after team-killing at least 3 times. No thirty pieces of silver for you, Judas. Achievement 33: Good Fella Requirement: Win 5 Deathmatch games in a row without team-killing once. Reward: Angel (Character) Description: You've won 5 Deathmatch games in a row without team-killing even once! You're a good friend to the end. Achievement 34: Fire Fighter Requirement: Douse 10 allies on fire. Reward: Fireman (Character) Description: You've doused 10 allies that were on fire. I bet your enemies aren't feeling so hot now? Achievement 35: Architect Requirement: Play a match on a custom level. Reward: Carpenter (Character) Description: You've played your first match on a custom level. Let your inner artist flow! Achievement 36: Zero Gravity Requirement: Recover from off-screen. Reward: Astronaut (Character) Description: You recovered from off-screen for the first time. That was truly a close one. Achievement 37: Swift Feet Requirement: Run off the screen and recover. Reward: Heel Feathers (Customizer Part) Description: You've ran off the screen and recovered. Second thoughts about imitation of a hedgehog, perhaps? Achievement 38: Jump Up Requirement: Jump off the screen 5 times in a row. Reward: Propeller Cap (Customizer Part) Description: You've jumped off the screen 5 times in a row. We'll admit, you would make a good high jumper. Achievement 39: Immortal Requirement: Do not lose any lives in a Campaign level. Reward: Shield (Weapon) Description: You've completed a Campaign level without dying even once! Nothing stops a juggernaut like you! Achievement 40: Pacifist Requirement: Complete a Campaign level without killing anyone. Reward: Hippie (Character) Description: You've completed a Campaign level without a single kill. Nice going, Frisk. Achievement 41: Crate Expectations Requirement: Collect 20 crates in a match. Reward: Brain (Character), X-Ray Goggles (Weapon) Description: You've collected 20 crates in a match. You are officially a hoarder. Achievement 42: Powered Up Requirement: Collect 20 power-ups in a match. Reward: Superhero (Character), Superpower (Weapon) Description: You've collected 20 power-ups in a match. Harder, bester, faster, stronger! Achievement 43: Veteran Requirement: Play 50 Deathmatch games. Reward: Crown (Customizer Part) Description: You've played 50 Deathmatch games! That's some serious devotion! Achievement 44: Survivor Requirement: Obtain a score of 10,000 or higher in Survival mode. Reward: Headband (Customizer Part) Description: You've obtained a score of 10,000+ in Survival Mode. You held the line for quite a while! Achievement 45: Take The Plunge Requirement: Hold the plunger in a Plunger Match for a whole minute. Reward: Drone (Weapon) Description: You held the plunger in a Plunger Match for a whole minute. It was like that plunger was glued to your head... which it probably was! Achievement 46: Everyone Had To Start Somewhere Requirement: Kill the following characters in Deathmatch games: Gorilli, Mechalo, Cowboy. Reward: Original Graphics (Deathmatch option) Description: You've killed the original 3 in Deathmatch games. Look back at how far we've come! Achievement 47: Embearassed Requirement: Kill the following characters in Deathmatch games: Teddy Bear, Grizzly Bear, Polar Bear, Gummy Bear. Reward: Panda (Character) Description: You've killed all the bears in Deathmatch games. Here's another one for good measure. Achievement 48: Monster Mash Requirement: Kill the following characters in Deathmatch games: Zombie, Reanimated, Undead, Onryo, Mummy, Alien, Slimy, Vladimir, Spectre, Minotaur, Horror, Skeleton, Jiang-Shi. Reward: Werewolf (Character) Description: You've killed all the monsters in Deathmatch games. It was a graveyard smash, don't you agree? Achievement 49: (No) Animals Were Harmed Requirement: Kill the following characters in Deathmatch games: Monkey, Dog, Fox, Lion, Tiger, Penguin, Spider, Mouse, Beaver, Bee, Grizzly Bear, Polar Bear, Bird, Panda, Cat. Reward: Zookeeper (Character) Description: You've killed all the animals in Deathmatch games. Holy poop, you've just invoked the wrath of a certain organisation we will not name in fear of getting sued. Achievement 50: Master of All Requirement: Kill at least 1 enemy with every weapon. Reward: Medal (Customizer Part) Description: You've killed enemies with every weapon in Chaos Faction! No weapon is beneath your grasp! Achievement 51: Globe Trotter Requirement: Play a Deathmatch game on every level. Reward: Globe (Character) Description: You've played a match on every level! An adventurer is you! Achievement 52: If You're Tired By Now, Go To Sleep Requirement: Play Chaos Faction for over 3 hours. Reward: Eyebags (Customizer Part) Description: You've logged 3 hours and more into Chaos Faction! Is it past your bedtime? Achievement 53: Graduation Requirement: Complete the Tutorial. Reward: Teacher (Character) Description: You've completed the Tutorial! You've learned the ropes, so now get in the ring! Achievement 54: To The Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 1 levels. Reward: Highwayman (Character), Flintlock (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 1! A good start! Achievement 55: Zoned Out Requirement: Complete all Zone 2 levels. Reward: Survivalist (Character), Throwing Knives (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 2! Great job! Achievement 56: In The Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 3 levels. Reward: Native American (Character), Tomahawk (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 3! You're doing fantastic! Achievement 57: Comfort Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 4 levels. Reward: Cat (Character), Yarn (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 4! Keep up the good work! Achievement 58: Don't Moan About The Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 5 levels. Reward: Jiang-Shi (Character), Claws (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 5! A wonderful achievement! Achievement 59: Rattling Bones In The Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 6 levels. Reward: Sailor (Character), Anchor (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 6! Amazing effort! Achievement 60: Out Of The Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 7 levels. Reward: Graffiti Artist (Character), Spray Can (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 7! It will get better from here on! Achievement 61: Gone From The Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 8 levels. Reward: Postman (Character), Mail (Weapon), Parcel (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 8! What a performance! Achievement 62: Done With That Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 9 levels. Reward: Musketeer (Character), Musket (Weapon), Rapier (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 9! Excellent progress! Achievement 63: Cool Zone Or Bust Requirement: Complete all Zone 10 levels. Reward: Merchant (Character), Kukri (Weapon), Censer (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 10! Don't fail now! Achievement 64: Zoning In Requirement: Complete all Zone 11 levels. Reward: Magician (Character), Saw (Weapon), Throwing Cards (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 11! Splendid results so far! Achievement 65: Bad To The Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 12 levels. Reward: Maid (Character), Broom (Weapon), Vacuum Cleaner (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 12! It's becoming more and more fun! Achievement 66: Bro Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 13 levels. Reward: Fisherman (Character), Fishing Rod (Weapon), Bucket (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 13! Truly, you're getting good at this! Achievement 67: This Game Has Not Been Friend Zoned Requirement: Complete all Zone 14 levels. Reward: Monk (Character), Holy Water (Weapon), Rosary (Weapon) Description: You've completed Zone 14! You've passed with flying colours! Achievement 68: You Have Entered The Zone Requirement: Complete all Zone 1-14 levels. Reward: Final Zone (New Zone! New levels!) Description: You've completed all prior Campaign levels! The Final Zone opens its gates... Achievement 69: Chaos Kudos Requirement: Complete all Campaign levels. Reward: Mirror Mode (Deathmatch option) Description: You've completed all Campaign levels! All hail the new champion of Chaos World! Achievement 70: Member of the Chaos Faction Requirement: Earn all other achievements. Reward: Sound Test (New option available in the menu!) Description: You've earned all other achievements. Thank you for playing Chaos Faction! DLC Achievement 1: Blown Away Requirement: Kill 10 enemies by blowing them off the stage. Reward: Wolf (Character) Description: You've killed 10 enemies via blowing them away from the stage. Bet you must be winded after that! DLC Achievement 2: Stone-Cold Stunner Requirement: Kill 10 enemies while they are stunned. Reward: Boxing Helmet (Customizer Part) Description: You've killed 10 enemies while they were stunned. Kicking them while they are down. DLC Achievement 3: End Of The Road Requirement: Kill 100 enemies. Reward: Executioner (Character), Executioner's Axe (Weapon) Description: You've killed 100 enemies! Death comes to all! DLC Achievement 4: Happy Birthday Requirement: Play Chaos Faction on August 30th (the release date of the original Chaos Faction Flash game). Reward: Present (Weapon) Description: You've played Chaos Faction on the release date of the original game! Happy birthday to us! DLC Achievement 5: Bronze Star Requirement: Complete all DLC Zone 1 levels. Reward: Sensei (Character), Sai (Weapon), Kusarigama (Weapon) Description: You've completed all DLC Zone 1 levels! You have lift-off! DLC Achievement 6: Silver Star Requirement: Complete all DLC Zone 2 levels. Reward: Bounty Hunter (Character), Caltrops (Weapon), Sickle (Weapon) Description: You've completed all DLC Zone 2 levels! You have touched the sky! DLC Achievement 7: Gold Star Requirement: Complete all DLC Zone 3 levels. Reward: Gargoyle (Character), Tail (Weapon), Stone Breath (Weapon) Description: You've completed all DLC Zone 3 levels! You have hit the stratosphere! DLC Achievement 8: Platinum Star Requirement: Complete all DLC Zone 4 levels. Reward: Waiter (Character), Ladle (Weapon), Plates (Weapon) Description: You've completed all DLC Zone 4 levels! You have reached orbit! DLC Achievement 9: Expanding Cosmos Requirement: Complete all prior DLC levels. Reward: DLC Zone 5 (New Zone! New levels!) Description: You've completed all DLC Zone 1-4 levels! There's a boundless galaxy out there! DLC Achievement 10: Master of the Universe Requirement: Complete all DLC levels. Reward: Classic Menu (New option available in the menu!) Description: You've completed all DLC levels! It was quite a wild ride to the end. Weapons Weapon 1: Bolt Gun: 18 shots of blazing metal. Your average gun. Weapon 2: Uzi: The fastest, but weakest bullets. 15 shots. Weapon 3: Plank: Slam it sideways or overhead; the choice is yours. Weapon 4: Cherry Bombs: Deploy them, and wait for the... BOOM! Weapon 5: Stick Grenades: Toss them in an arc and watch them blow up. Weapon 6: Mousetraps: Lay them out and immobilise anyone who treads on them. Weapon 7: Trampolines: Set them up for everyone to bounce on! Weapon 8: Bowling Ball: Roll it and knock over enemies in the way. Weapon 9: Flail: Flail it around. Be careful; only the spiked ball deals damage. Weapon 10: Grappling Hook: Fire it at the ground and pull yourself to where the hook landed. Weapon 11: Fire Extinguisher: Squirt it constantly; it douses people on fire. Weapon 12: Bolas: Toss it at an enemy; cause them to trip. Weapon 13: Crowbar: Whack enemies with it. It's just that simple. Weapon 14: Baseball Bat: Hit enemies out of the park and strike them out! Weapon 15: Slingshot: Automatically aims the pebbles. Too bad all 8 of them are weak... Weapon 16: Axe: Slow to swing, but deals some damage. Weapon 17: Rifle: Fire slower, but stronger. 15 bullets. Weapon 18: Spear: Stab repeatedly or throw it! It can be taken out of the ground by anyone. Weapon 19: Blowdarts: 3 shots. Poisons for 15 seconds. Weapon 20: Pitchfork: Impale enemies and carry them around for a few seconds. Weapon 21: Rake: Deals knockback to compensate for being weaker than the Plank. Weapon 22: Chicken: Fire control-reversing eggs. 3 yolks available from one chicken. Weapon 23: Trident: Similar to the Spear. Stronger, but slower. Weapon 24: Net: Throw it at an enemy to trap them. Can be picked up if you miss. Weapon 25: Shotgun: 4 shots that increase in damage the closer they are. Weapon 26: Chainsaw: Hold it out in front of you and rip and tear! Weapon 27: Crossbow: A 3-shot crossbow with some deceptively high knockback. Weapon 28: Broadsword: An average melee weapon, for true knights of valour. Weapon 29: Paintbrush: Swipes upwards and briefly stuns enemies. Weapon 30: Eraser: Hold it out in front of yourself and rub away! Weapon 31: Staff: A very long melee weapon. Treat yourself to the high range! Weapon 32: Hook Sword: Use in melee. Careful: the hook is sharp and will cause bleeding to enemies. Weapon 33: .357 Magnum: 6 shots straight from the Wild West. Yee-haw! Weapon 34: Lasso: Throw it forward to pull enemies towards you. Category:Video Games Category:2018 Games Category:2018 Category:Video game remakes